


Sneaky Little Sneak

by grethan-allmance (Sapphire09)



Series: Grethan Drabbles [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire09/pseuds/grethan-allmance
Summary: Grayson is a sneaky little sneak that likes to come sneakily into Ethan's bed and hog all of his blanket. It really makes sleeping alone a hard thing to learn.





	Sneaky Little Sneak

Grayson likes sneaking off to Ethan's bed.

It was a habit that started off since they were small. When they were little and didn't have their own rooms yet, they always slept in the same bed, cuddled up with each other because it was warmer and more comfortable like that. It was also easier to feel safe when they could touch each other, assuring themselves they got each other's back. Sure, sometimes someone's hand would end up on someone's face and someone's leg would have bruises neither could remember how it came to be. But, as children did, they always laughed it off.

The first night they got their own rooms, Grayson couldn't sleep. He shivered and feeling cold despite covering himself in both his beloved blanket and the thick comforter. The dark seemed scarier and he kept thinking of monster under his bed, fearing every noises the wind made and the shadows moving outside his window. He was so frozen with irrational fear that all he could do was cry like the child he was, wishing his dad didn't listen to Ethan when he said he wanted his own room, like Cam does.

(He didn't think sleeping alone would be this scary. In the light of day, having his own room seemed so dope, so cool, a room all for his own free use that he didn't have to share with Ethan.)

He couldn't handle it. The darkness seemed to creep from the edges if his room. There was no one but himself, and he was so _scared--_

_'I'm a big boy' _he assured himself, climbing down his bed in determination as he tried to hold back the tears burning in his eyes. '_Big boys don't cry. Big boys don't cry--'_

His feet led him outside his room, his beloved blanket wrapped around his shoulder, sheltering his body. He crept, though his clumsy feet still made little sounds. Still, his destination was just ahead.

He tried to pretend he was a spy, infiltrating a secret base. He tried to make as little sound as he could, not wanting his parents to catch him. He opened the door that led into Ethan's room and crept in, carefully closing it again.

On the bed, Ethan was sleeping soundly.

It was unfair how Ethan could get over sleeping alone so quickly. Did he not miss Grayson?

Grayson wondered if he should go back. Obviously, Ethan had none of Grayson's problem. He probably didn't even miss Grayson. But, his room was scary and lonely, and he _missed_ Ethan.

He was sad that Ethan didn't miss him, but he does miss Ethan. So he decided to just do whatever he wanted. If Ethan was annoyed, then good. That's his punishment for not missing Grayson, his child logic said.

Decision made, Grayson climbed onto Ethan's bed and sneaked under his comforter. He pushed at Ethan a little bit to give himself room beside his brother, gently and carefully as not to wake him up.

"What are you doing?" Ethan mumbled sleepily, making Grayson froze in his attempt to sneakily sneak into Ethan's bed unnoticed.

He didn't want to admit he was scared. Ethan was _fin_e without him. He didn't want Ethan to think he was a _bab_y.

"I'm sleeping," Grayson lied horribly. Ethan, in his half-asleep state, frowned and his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, you're not," Ethan mumbled again. "You're awake. You woke me."

"...I'm going to. Right now. Sleep," Grayson tried again, just as horribly. "Goodnight, E-tee. Love you."

Ethan blinked slowly, then his eyes stayed closed. A low mumble of "Goodnight Gray. Love you, too," came automatically out of his lips, barely coherent as he fell asleep again.

As far as the first sneak went, Grayson counted it as a win. Especially when Ethan let his hands be dragged by Grayson to wrap around him, cuddling like they always did. Ethan even tightened his grip around Grayson in his sleep.

It was a total win, even though Ethan grumbled about a sneaky sneak of a brother sneaking into his bed and hogged his blanket all morning.

* * *

Eventually, Grayson learned to sleep alone in his own room. It was good to have his own bed as he grew, with his limbs feeling gangly and awkward and the way he just grew taller and bigger. Having a bed to himself became a necessity than choice. Still, when he couldn't get his brain to stop being noisy, when he started overthinking things, he would sneak in again to his brother's bed. He learned to just wake Ethan first if he happened to sleep smack dab in the middle of the bed with no space for him to sneakily lay himself on. Ethan would grumble and complain sleepily, but he would wriggle and shift and make some space for Grayson. Or, if he didn't wake up, Grayson would just have push at him a little to make himself some room.

Still, Grayson learned the comfort of having a bed all for himself. So what if 3 times out of 7 he would still sneak into Ethan's bed? He was getting better at this sleeping alone thing, which was the point. That was still progress and he was proud of it, a step to being independent and _adult_.

Even when they moved to LA, it didn't change. The first week was especially bad though. New environment, stress, _excitement _made him feel the need for the comfort of his brother's presence before he could sleep.

But, gradually, slowly, he got used to the change and he was able to sleep alone. He still has the nightmares and his intrusive, noisy thoughts, but he could stay in his bed and not go to Ethan's room like a _baby_.

After all, he is now an adult. He could do it, take care of himself. He's matured.

He's a grown up.

And besides, he didn't want to hear Ethan making fun of him and calling him a baby or complaining about him anymore. He can do it.

He can.

(But still, sometimes he wished he can go back to being a child that can still sneak into his brother's bed for comfort, without feeling like he was doing something weird and childish.

* * *

Ethan missed Grayson sneaking into his room to sleep with him.

Sure, he complained and groused and made a fuss over it, but honestly, Grayson was probably the best bedmate he's had in his life, if only through familiarity or just because he _knew _him. Grayson being in his bed usually made the temperature warmer than usual, body heat and all. Usually one of the things he complained about since he didn't like getting all sweaty in his sleep. Grayson also snored, so that was also uncomfortable and _loud_. He drooled too, which was disgusting. But, besides all that, Grayson was honestly a pretty good bedmate. He was a warm body even in winter. They could talk about anything when they couldn't sleep, until the next thing they knew it was morning. He was also cuddly in a good way, comfortable and _righ_t in a way Ethan couldn't really describe.

The first night they had their own bedrooms, Ethan never admitted that he was waiting for Grayson to come. He couldn't go to Grayson's, he wasn't a _baby. _He was also the older brother, so he thought if Grayson needed him, he could come to Ethan himself. And he'll be there, taking care of Grayson.

(Besides, he was the one that asked for a room first. He couldn't be a _bitch _about it _now)_

He knew sometimes he couldn't do that very well, but he tried his best. He was just clumsy with things like feelings. Cameron also said how tactless he could be at times, that if she was anyone else besides his sister she might've slapped him silly. But, she was his sister, so she loves him anyway.

So, when Ethan's eyes kept getting heavier and yet there was no hint of Grayson coming, he felt bereft. His brother didn't need him anymore. He fell asleep feeling sad and empty, wondering if that was also a part of growing up, being big boys.

That eventually, Grayson will grow up and be independent enough to stop needing him altogether.

So, when somehow he woke up to hands trying to push him, he was met with an incomprehensible scene of Grayson, awake and trying to make more space beside him so he can fit in the bed. His confused mind couldn't comprehend why Grayson was pushing him, why wasn't he settled beside him already like he usually was.

"What are you doing?" He asked. _Go back to sleep. I'm sleepy. Let me go back to sleep._ He would continue the question, but he was too sleepy and the words were too long.

"I'm sleeping," Grayson retorted, lying so obviously that somewhere in Ethan's sleep-addled brain, something almost like alarm rang. Nothing to wake him up, but just enough he felt the need to verbally point out the lie.

"No you're not. You're awake. You woke me." _Go back to sleep and cuddle with me. I'm sleepy. _

Again, words were too long and he didn't want to talk anymore. Grayson should go and hurry back to sleep so Ethan can do the same.

"I'm going to. Right now. Sleep," Grayson said. Ethan's mind took it as confirmation that Grayson was going to sleep, he wasn't moving anymore, settling comfortably beside Ethan and within cuddle-reach.

Grayson also said goodnight and I-love-you, like usual. Ethan didn't need to be conscious to reply back the words that might as well be seared permanently on his tongue, with how much he said it. It was a reflex, to reply back with goodnight and I-love-you.

Grayson was here. Like usual. Goodnights and I-love-yous were exchanged. Like usual. Grayson was by his side as he slept. Like usual.

All was right in the world.

* * *

As they grew older, Grayson still visits his room. As they grew older, Ethan also learned that it was okay for him to go into his brother's room. 

Unlike Ethan, Grayson never groused or act like he was irritated. He acted as if it was _normal_, ready to cuddle or be cuddled, whichever Ethan wanted for the night. So, Ethan also learned to complain less and less, always making sure even when he did complain, Grayson should know he never really minded it.

He knew though, Grayson still didn't always come to his room every time he had nightmares or _bad thoughts. _

He didn't like it, though he couldn't put his reason to words. He just knew he didn't like it, but he also knew enough not to think too deep into it. Besides, if it was bad enough, Grayson would still come, finding support and companionship in Ethan.

That was enough.

(....wasn't it?)

* * *

_Bonus:_

After the sinus surgery, they couldn't do much besides resting. Having their mom around and feeling the dull throbbing pressure in his nose made Ethan feel like he was a kid again.

He couldn't remember much of what happened after surgery. His clearest memory started in his room, waking up with bandage under his nose, feeling like shit and lethargic in general, hating the pain in his nose and having to breathe through his mouth. His tongue was dry and his throat was parched. He felt miserable, honestly.

And there were tears dripping down his eyes, _fuc_k.

_I want Grayso_n, his mind went, in a childish inner voice. His mom entered his room just then, which made Ethan ask,

"Where's Grayson?" in a weird voice that if he could hear himself, would embarrass himself with how whiny he sounded.

"He's in his room, sweetheart," Mom said, dabbing at the weird tears that isn't stopping. But, he didn't feel sad. Weird tears.

"Why?" he whined again. "He should be here."

Ethan was about to move, but his limbs were all feeling a little wobbly. His Mom was right there to make him stay in bed too, which was something exactly the opposite of what he wanted to do.

"He's resting, dear," poor Mom, she sounded exasperated. "So should you, Ethan. Come on, go back to sleep, okay?"

"But, Mo-om," he whined "What if Gray has nightmares? He doesn't say anymore when he has them, the faker. But I know, because I'm the big brother. He has them a lot when he sleeps alone."

There was a snickering, but it was just Kyle, he snickers a lot even when neither he nor Gray was trying to be funny. He's good like that, good Kyle.

"Gray's fine, E-tee. He's sleeping, and you really shouldn't walk right now. You'll fall right on your nose."

Ethan struggled to get up anyway. He fended off his Mom trying to keep him in bed, but Ethan is big and strong so his Mom just has to watch him wobble and trying to get to across the hall and into his man's bedroom.

He almost bumped into the wall a couple of times, but he has amazing reflexes, like _Spider-man, _so he got across fine. His Mom was hovering behind him, that was fine, Mom was just a worrier and sometimes she underestimated Ethan.

Grayson wasn't sleeping, his eyes were open and he was clumsily dabbing his at his teary eyes. Once he noticed Ethan, he scowled.

"I'm not crying!" he yelled, unprompted. "They're just broken right now. I wasn't having nightmares!"

Ethan is super observant, despite Grayson saying otherwise, so Ethan totally wasn't buying it. Grayson having broken tear ducts and Grayson crying have totally different faces and Ethan is too smart and too observant to not notice the difference.

"You're too loud," Ethan complained as he went and climbed onto Grayson's other side, "Why are you so loud? Go to sleep."

Grayson rudely tried to push Ethan away, the rude kid. "No-o," he complained. "I didn't have a nightmare, I'm not a baby!"

Ethan mustered a glare at his stupid brother. Who was he trying to fool? It was just Ethan.

"Just fucking go to sleep already, Gray," Ethan flopped his hand over to Gray's shoulder. He would've patted Grayson's face, but that's a bad place to flop at right now, since they had surgery there. So, bad place.

Grayson took hold of Ethan's flopping hand, grasping it in his and absently tangled them together.

"I didn't have a nightmare," Grayson sleepily complained again. "Not a baby."

Ethan mumbled something unintelligible, he wanted to go back to sleep. Grayson is safe beside him, he's sleepy and groggy, and his eyes are also leaking. But unlike Grayson's, they totally weren't tears. He can go to sleep now.

So, sleep he did.

\--//--

"Mom, why is Ethan in my bed?"

Lisa contemplated how she can explain what happened in words. Despite Grayson's sleepy confusion, he didn't try to untangle himself from Ethan. So, she decided to not even try and just tuck the blanket around them both.

"Just watch the video later. You'll know."

"...Why do you sound so om-ome-_o-__mee__-__nesse_?" Grayson mumbled, but he tucked himself closer to Ethan anyway. "My head hurts...."

"Just go back to sleep, Gray."

"M'kay....."

When both of them are asleep, Lisa took out her phone and tried to get them both into frame. Her children may not change at all since toddler-hood, but they do get bigger. Still, she managed, blurriness aside, and sent it to the family. 

Even after 19 years, they still slept curled around each other as they did as toddlers.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol


End file.
